


Supernatural Imagines

by MillyBoran



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Protective Castiel, castiel - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillyBoran/pseuds/MillyBoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Das ist jetzt die Version mit dem Happy End ^-^ Ich hoffe es gefällt dir vielleicht ein bisschen :)</p></blockquote>





	1. Castiel x Reader - I´ll be good (1/2.2)

Hallöle :D  
Also, ich habe mir überlegt, was das traurigste und schlimmste sein würde, das ich Castiel und dem Leser antun könnte...dann ist das hier entstanden :D  
Mich hat es beim Schreiben psychisch zerstört, allerdings bin ich auch etwas emotional in Bezug auf..alles :`D  
Weil der Text alleine noch nicht dramatisch genug ist, würde ich raten, diese zwei Lieder laufen zu lassen :D  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scd-uNNxgrU  
Jaymes Young - I´ll be good  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGESwIFmOTA  
Andrew Belle - In my veins  
Das ist jetzt etwas kompliziert zu erklären...oder auch nicht und ich mach´s mir unnötig schwer...wie auch immer :`D Das es gibt sozusagen zwei Versionen vom zweiten Teil von I´ll be good :Deine mit einem Happy End und die andere...nicht wirklich :D Beide werde ich in den nächsten Tagen hochladen deshalb auch dieser seltsame Titel und..ja Viel Glück ^_^  
\-------  
Mit beiden Händen am Waschbecken abgestützt, standest du im Bad vom Hotelzimmer in dem du gerade warst und sahst in den Spiegel. Was du dort erkanntest, erschrak selbst dich. Die Augenringe, welche schon vor einer Woche dunkle Schatten bildeten, waren jetzt das einzige, was deinem Gesicht Farbe verlieh. Deine Lippen waren trocken. So, dass an einigen Stellen bereits Risse entstanden und dein Blick war leer. Du fuhrst dir mit einer Hand durch die Haare und versuchtest dich auf deine Atmung zu konzentrieren um wenigstens für einen kurzen Moment Ruhe zu bewahren. Die letzten Wochen hatten dir unglaublich viel abverlangt. Neben drei Stunden Schlaf pro Tag- welche auch eher Luxus waren- forderten die Kämpfe immer mehr und langsam aber sicher, warst du am Ende deiner Kräfte. ,,Verdammt noch mal, Cas´“ hauchtest du in die Leere des Badezimmers, bevor sich deine Augen öffneten und alle Sorgen wieder auf dich eindrückten. Dein Kinn klappte leicht nach unten, als du die blauen Augen im Spiegel sahst, die dich seit Wochen vermieden hatten. Er stand da, mit diesem Blick der so unschuldig und warm wirkte, wie er das schon lang nicht mehr war. Dein Mundwinkel zuckte leicht nach oben und das Gefühl vor Freude . Welches dir mit der Zeit schon fremd vorkam- erfüllte deinen Körper. Du drehtest dich zu ihm, wo dein Blick auf die Wunde an Castiels Brust fiel, die auch noch blutete. ,,Cas, was ist...“ deine Hand wollte nach seiner greifen, jedoch zog er sie weg und sah mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen zu dir. In seinem Kopf befanden sich all die Dinge, die er dir unbedingt sagen wollte. Trotzdem verließ kein Wort seinen Mund. Für ihn war es Zeit, sich zu verabschieden, doch er hatte keine Ahnung wie. Was sollte er sagen? Wie sollte er schauen? Wie sollte er dir in die Augen sehen? Dir, die er so sehr liebte. Mehr als das Leben, mehr als die Welt, als alles, was er bisher gesehen hatte und gleichzeitig wissen, dass es das letzte Mal war. Ein Abschied, der dich mit nichts, als den Erinnerungen zurückließ.  
,,(Y/N)“ begann er. Seine Stimme klang verändert. Sie hatte nichts sanftes mehr sondern klang hart und kontrolliert. ,,Ich werde das nur einmal sagen, also hör mir gut zu.“ Castiel kam näher auf dich zu und sah dir jetzt direkt in die Augen. ,,Du siehst mich heute zum letzten Mal. Ich werde Raphael töten, indem ich das Tor zum Fegefeuer öffne und die Seelen in mich aufnehme. Dadurch habe ich ausreichend Energie, aber...“ Er machte eine kurze Pause und für den Hauch einer Sekunde, konntest du den alten Castiel wiedererkennen. Das Leuchten in seinen Augen und der liebevolle Blick. Wie sehr es ihn schmerzte, jedes dieser Worte auszusprechen und er trotzdem so fest davon überzeugt war, es gäbe keinen andere Ausweg. ,,Das werde ich nicht überleben.“ fuhr er fort. ,,Ich werde sterben.“ - ,,Tu es nicht.“ wolltest du ihn umstimmen. ,,Wir finden einen anderen Weg, so wie immer.“ Castiel lachte verächtlich und sah jetzt beinahe drohend zu dir. ,,(Y/N) da ist kein anderer Weg, da war nie einer. Genau so wird es ablaufen, also sieh es als Warnung und versuch nicht, mich in irgendeiner Weise aufzuhalten, denn das wird dir nicht gelingen.“ Ohne den Blick von dir zu wenden, machte er ein paar Schritte nach hinten. ,,Mach´s gut (Y/N). Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich das tue, um euch zu beschützen. Versprich mir, dass du auf dich aufpassen wirst und genau so weiter machst, wie du es vor unserer ersten Begegnung getan hast, Hab ein Leben, auf das du lächelnd zurückschauen kannst und verschwende keine Sekunde daran, mich zu vermissen.“ Er schluckte und atmete tief aus. ,,Es tut mir leid.“ Dann war er weg.  
Ein Abschied, der dich mit nichts als den Erinnerungen zurückließ.  
Ein Jahr später  
Cas´ Tod war mittlerweile ein Jahr her. Es kam alles genau so, wie er es dir damals erzählt hatte. Das entstandene Loch in deiner Brust wurde mit der Zeit kleiner. Dein Leben ging weiter, irgendwie, und du verliebtest dich neu. Er war dir bei einer Jagd begegnet, seit langer Zeit der erste Halt für dich. Ihr fingt an, durch das Land zu reisen und an Fällen zu arbeiten, bis ihr eines Tages in die Stadt kamt, in der du Cas´das letzte Mal gesehen hattest. Deinem Freund hast du nie von ihm erzählt. Nicht ein Wort.  
Es war mitten in der Nacht, als du aufwachtest und das Hotelzimmer verließt, um zu dem Ort zu fahren, der Castiel und dich immer miteinander verbunden hatte. Der Ort, an dem ihr so oft wart und einfach die Sterne beobachtetet. Du stiegst aus dem Wagen und tatst genau das. Die Sterne beobachten.  
,,Cas..“ fingst du an. ,,Ich weiß nicht, ob du das hörst, aber falls dann...möchte ich dir gerne etwas sagen. Dass mein Leben weiter geht, so, wie es das gerade tut, heißt nicht, dass ich aufgehört habe an dich zu denken, oder dich zu lieben. Du wirst immer ein Teil von mir sein, egal wo ich bin. Du wirst immer einen Platz in meinem Herzen haben und ich verspreche, dass ich nie aufhören werde dich zu lieben. Hörst du? Nie.“  
Eine Träne lief deine Wange entlang und du wischtest sie mit dem Ärmel deines Sweatshirts weg. Es war das letzte Mal, dass Castiels Name deine Lippen verließ.


	2. Castiel x Reader- I´ll be good (2.1/2.2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist jetzt die Version mit dem Happy End ^-^ Ich hoffe es gefällt dir vielleicht ein bisschen :)

Du fuhrst zurück ins Hotel und öffnetest die Tür, um daraufhin festzustellen, dass dein Freund bereits wach war ,,Wo bist du gewesen?“ fragte er besorgt und kam auf dich zu. ,,Können wir...können wir reden, bitte?“ Deine Stimme zitterte und es fiel dir schwer, dich überhaupt richtig zu konzentrieren. Ihr nahmt auf dem Bett platz und du fingst an zu erzählen. Von Castiel und dir. Die ganze Gesichte. Von vorne bis hinten. Wie ihr euch getroffen habt und wie er letzten Endes verschwand. ,,Du liebst ihn noch, oder?“ Tränen bildeten sich in deinen Augen und zu mehr als einem Nicken, warst du nicht fähig. ,Hey..“ Er griff nach deiner Hand und drückte sie leicht. ,,Ist oke, ich...bin nicht sauer.“ Du sahst verwirrt zu ihm. ,,Ich denke, dass es da etwas gibt, was ich dir sagen sollte.“ Er atmete tief durch und schloss einen Moment die Augen, bevor er sich wieder zu dir wandte. ,,Mein Name ist Indriel. Ich bin ein Engel. Dass wir uns getroffen haben, war kein Zufall. Bevor Castiel dieses Ritual durchführte, bat er mich, sollte etwas passieren-wovon er ausgegangen ist- dich zu suchen und bei dir zu bleiben. Ich denke dir ist auch klar, dass das, was wir beide haben, nicht wirklich eine Beziehung ist. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, das soll kein Vorwurf sein, im Gegenteil, so war es ja geplant, aber Gefühle hast du für mich keine.“ Er hatte recht. Nachdem Cas verschwunden war und du einige Monate später ihn trafst, hast du dir eingeredet etwas für ihn zu empfinden. Du wolltest nicht alleine sein und verstanden habt ihr euch auch auf Anhieb, selbst wenn es offenbar genau so geplant war. ,,Jedenfalls...“ fuhr Indriel fort.,,Castiel hat überlebt und somit wäre der Plan eigentlich hinfällig gewesen. Dann aber, hat er gesehen, wie sehr du leidest und konnte nicht. Er sagte, er sei nicht stark genug und hätte zu große Angst, dir noch einmal so etwas anzutun. Jedenfalls ist das der Grund, weshalb er mich gebeten hat, trotzdem auf dich aufzupassen.“ Einen kurzen Moment war es still. Du überlegtest, wie du reagieren solltest und warst auch mehrere Male davor anzufangen, brachst aber immer wieder ab. ,,Wieso sagst du mir das? Wieso jetzt?“ meintest du schließlich. ,,Du hast es das gesamte letzte Jahr für dich behalten, was hat sich geändert?“ - ,,Bisher haben Castiel und ich immer Kontakt gehalten. Er wollte, dass ich ihm erzähle, ob es dir gut geht und was alles so passiert. Das war bist heute. Seid dem du vorhin zu ihm gesprochen hast, ist er für mich nicht mehr erreichbar. Er reagiert nicht mehr.“ Du konntest fühlen, wie dein Herz sank. Tiefer und tiefer mit jedem weiteren Wort und es gab nichts, dass es hätte beenden können. Das gesamte Jahr über und du dachtest Castiel sei tot. ,,Was machen wir jetzt?“ wolltest du wissen. ,,Jetzt gerade? Gar nichts.“ Indriel sah deinen schockierten Blick und fuhr fort. ,,Für heute. Es ist schon spät, du...solltest schlafen gehen. Wir suchen morgen nach einer Lösung.“ Wiederwillig stimmtest du zu und gingst zu Bett. Es dauerte Stunden, bis sich überhaupt das Gefühl von Müdigkeit zeigte und weitere um dich einschlafen zu lassen.  
In deinem Traum warst du in einem Garten voller Blumen, die alle dabei waren sich zu entfalten und in den schönsten Farbe zu strahlen. Bäume umgaben den Ort, umhüllt von einer dünnen Schicht Nebel, durch die das Licht der Sonne trotz allem zum Vorschein kam und allem einen warmen Schleier verlieh. Du nahmst auf einer Bank platz, welche dich den Sonnenaufgang beobachten ließ. Auf einmal hörtest du das dir nur allzu bekannte Geräusch vom Flügelschlagen und erkanntest, dass neben dir jetzt jemand saß. Blaue Augen sahen dich unter zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an und das dunkle Haar stand zerzaust in alle Richtungen ab. ,,Cas.“ flüstertest du. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und er sah dich liebevoll an. ,,Ich dachte du wärst tot.“ meintest du weiter ,,wieso hast du nicht...wir hätten das zusammen schaffen können.“- ,,Es tut mir leid.“ Seine Stimme brach, als er das sagte und deine Augen wurden glasig, bis schließlich eine Träne über dein Gesicht rollte und auf der Bank einen dunklen Fleck hinterließ. Castiel legte eine Hand an deine Wange und du konntest erkennen, wie Schuld seinen Blick erfüllte. Deine Augen schlossen sich unter seiner Berührung und du versuchtest dir den Moment einzuprägen, sollte er genau so schnell wieder vorüber sein. ,,Ich bin bald da.. Ich verspreche es“   
Deine Augen öffneten sich und sahen zur grauen Decke des Hotelzimmers über dir. Ein Seufzen verließ deinen Mund, bevor du dich aufsetztest und dir durch die Haare fuhrst. Indriel, der auf dem Stuhl am anderen Ende des Raumes saß, hob seinen Kopf und schaute zu dir. ,,Du hast von ihm geträumt?“ ,,Mh-mh.“ antwortetest du, gerade wach werdend. ,,Hat er was gesagt? Wo ist er?“ Indriel lief zu dir und nahm auf der Bettkante platz ,,Nur, dass er bald da wäre...Meinst du, dass das wirklich Castiel war?“ Unsicher sahst du zu ihm -,,Ich könnte nicht sicherer sein.“  
Seid dem Traum, sind einige Wochen vergangen. Wochen, in denen du nichts von Castiel gehört hattest. Indriel schien auch keinen Kontakt mit ihm zu haben und wenn, verriet er es nicht. Ihr habt die Stadt wieder verlassen und euch einem neuen Fall zugewandt. Während Indriel gerade recherchierte, wolltest du in den Supermarkt ganz in der Nähe gehen, da Nahrung für dich, im Gegensatz zu ihm, immer noch ein Thema war. Das letzte Jahr über, hatte er sich zwar dazu gezwungen auch zu essen und zu trinken, damit du kein Verdacht schöpfen würdest, da genau das jetzt aber nicht mehr nötig war, ließ er es auch sein.   
Du verließt das Hotel und gingst den Weg entlang der Straße in Richtung Supermarkt. Es war nicht mehr so warm, wie noch vor einigen Wochen. Der Herbst lag in seinen letzten Atemzügen und schien langsam in den Winter überzugehen. Die braun gewordenen Blätter wurden von dem Wind umhergewirbelt und schienen in der Luft zu tanzen. Der Geruch von aufkommendem Regen erfüllte deine Nase und ein Blick in den grauen Himmel bestätigte die Vermutung, dass gleich welcher fallen würde. Ohne es wirklich mitzubekommen bogst du in den Wald ein. Das Wehen des Windes durch die Bäume entspannte dich und du folgtest dem immer schmaler werdenden Pfad, bis sich vor dir eine große Wiese ausbreitete und du den Schritt aus dem Wald in die von der Herbstsonne bedeckten Natur gingst. Das Feld war von einem schmalen Fluss durchtrennt, der auf der anderen Seite Bäume in den schönsten Farben zu stehen hatte.   
Deine Beine führten dich bis an den Rande des Flusses, wo du platz nahmst. ,,Wow.“ Deine Augen versuchten alles genau aufzufassen. Ein Moment so schön, dass er dich beim Erinnern an diesen, genau so fühlen lässt, als würde er noch einmal geschehen. Du warst so in Gedanken versunken, dass du die Hand, die nach deiner griff, anfangs gar nicht bemerktest. ,,(Y/N)“ hörtest du eine Stimme neben dir sagen. Dein Kopf wandte sich in die Richtung und du sahst Castiel. Der Blick in seine Augen wirkte, als wäre ein Ozean direkt vor dir, als würdest du in diesem versinken, als wäre all das, was dir seid einem Jahr so fehlte, versammelt in dem blau seiner Iris. ,,Das ist dieses Mal kein Traum, oder?“ fragtest du, Castiels Hand in deiner liegend. Er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. ,,Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das Recht dazu habe, das zu sagen, aber wenn da noch ein winziger Teil von dir Gefühle für mich hat und du mir eine Chance gibst, werde ich jede freie Sekunde damit verbringen, dir zu zeigen wie leid es mir tut.“ Dieses Mal legtest du deine Hand an seine Wange, während ein Lächeln dein Gesicht schmückte. Ganz langsam bewegtet ihr euch aufeinander zu. Den Atem des anderen konntet ihr bereits auf eurer Haut spüren, als ihr beide kurz inne hieltet. Das war dieser Moment, bevor eure Lippen sich berührten. Dieser Moment, der fast schöner war als der Kuss selbst. Zögerlich und voller Spannung. Schließlich legten sich seine Lippen auf deine. Sanft und voller Wärme. Es fühlte sich an, als würde alles um euch herum verschwinden und das Gefühl eurer Lippen aufeinander das Einzige sein, das existierte.


End file.
